Un cocon de douceur
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au 14ème défi de CrazyAv. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ;) Cette fois ci, c'est un Adrinette, pour changer de mes habitudes ! Beaucoup de guimauve, mais ça va tellement bien avec le cocooning du thème.


Il pleuvait depuis quelques jours maintenant sur la capitale.  
Pas un petit crachin ou une légère averse. Non, un véritable déluge en continu.

En arrivant au collège, Marinette se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait devoir penser à prendre des bottes pour ne plus avoir les pieds trempés... Sans surprise, dans la classe, tout le monde râlait : il faisait mauvais temps, l'humidité permanente devenait insupportable.  
Chloé Bourgeois était sans surprise celle qui hurlait le plus fort : ses cheveux frisottaient ! Elle prenait le mauvais temps comme un affront personnel et était d'une humeur de chien.

La matinée passa lentement et Monsieur Damoclès vint peu avant midi annoncer qu'une crue était annoncée et qu'il valait mieux regagner son domicile.  
A cette annonce, tout le monde ou presque se leva dans un brouhaha indescriptible avant de partir au plus vite.  
Alya salua Marinette avant de s'élancer sous la pluie : elle avait ses deux diablesses de soeurs à récupérer avant de rentrer chez elle. Nino comme d'habitude la suivit en faisant un signe de la main à ses deux amis qui restaient à ranger tranquillement leurs affaires.

Marinette n'était pas pressée : elle habitait juste à côté et ne craignait pas vraiment de se retrouver sous l'eau. Plus surprenant Adrien prenait également son temps, d'un air maussade.  
Il fallut tout son courage à Marinette pour lui adresser la parole.

\- A...Adrien ? Tout va bien ?

Le blondinet leva la tête, surpris. Il lui sourit, et secoua doucement la tête.  
\- Pas vraiment. Mon père étant en voyage, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi et de me retrouver bloqué seul...

N'écoutant que son coeur, Marinette s'exclama :  
\- Viens chez moi ! Tu ne seras pas seul...

Au moment où elle prononçait ses mots, elle se mordit la lèvre, proche de la crise de panique. Elle avait proposé à Adrien de venir chez elle...  
Le sourire lumineux du jeune homme lui fit battre le coeur. Il semblait ravi de la proposition et accepta avec enthousiasme.  
D'ailleurs, ses affaires se retrouvèrent rassemblées et rangées en un tour de main !

Les deux adolescents partirent donc sous l'averse, en riant et plaisantant.  
Marinette avait l'impression de ne plus être elle même. Elle était en train de blaguer avec naturel avec Adrien, et le jeune homme semblait apprécier...

Ils entrèrent par la porte de l'immeuble, et Marinette le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle attrapa des serviettes pour se sécher et en donna au jeune homme.  
Une fois secs et face à face leurs rire s'estompèrent et une certaine gêne s'installa. Soupirant , Marinette s'obligea à sourire vaillamment malgré la panique qui l'envahissait et elle souffla qu'elle allait chercher à manger.  
Adrien acquiesça, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Contrairement à la jeune fille, il n'était pas très démonstratif dans ses émotions. Il avait été particulièrement touché qu'elle lui propose de venir chez elle pour se mettre à l'abri. Pour ne pas qu'il reste seul.  
Il avait adoré le trajet sous la pluie, où il avait découvert une Marinette joyeuse et taquine. Lui qui désespérait de se rapprocher de sa jolie camarade de classe, il avait fallu une menace d'inondation pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à lui.  
Il avait noté son malaise en arrivant chez elle, et il se promit de tout faire pour la mettre à l'aise. Hors de question qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau !

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers, passa la tête dans la boulangerie pour prévenir ses parents qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle n'était pas seule, pour cause d'inondation. Puis, elle attrapa une quiche, deux assiettes, et des couverts pour un petit pique-nique improvisé.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'Adrien n'avait pas bougé. Il l'attendait sagement, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Marinette rougit brusquement en se souvenant qu'elle avait encore quelques posters de lui accrochés au mur. Bien moins qu'à une époque, mais suffisamment pour prouver son intérêt.

Ce que Marinette ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est qu'Adrien était parfaitement au courant de l'existence de ces posters. Chat Noir était passé quelques semaines plus tôt et les avait aussitôt remarqués. Et le héros n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner une jeune fille de sa connaissance qui avait fini par avouer qu'elle avait une certaine attirance pour le jeune homme.  
Aussi fut-elle soulagée quand il se tourna en souriant vers elle, sans mentionner la présence des photos dans sa chambre.

Il passèrent un excellent moment, mangeant la quiche en discutant. Pour une fois, Marinette se sentait à l'aise, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Adrien avait l'air plus détendu.  
C'était peut être le fait de se retrouver dans un univers connu, bercé par le crépitement de la pluie sur la fenêtre. Ou peut être la gentillesse d'Adrien, qui ne la brusquait pas, la laissant prendre l'initiative...

Ils passèrent l'après midi à se défier aux jeux vidéos après avoir expédié les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire.  
C'est ainsi que les trouva Sabine lorsqu'elle monta de la boulangerie.  
La mine inquiète de la boulangère calma immédiatement leur léger chahut.  
\- Les enfants... la situation s'aggrave. Adrien, je sais que tu n'habites pas à côté et... J'ai bien peur que les routes soient coupées. Les égouts ont commencé à déborder et la ville appelle à rester à l'abri. Tu devrais prévenir ton père. Bien entendu tu es le bienvenu ici, si ça ne te gêne pas de partager la chambre de Marinette.  
Marinette rougit brusquement. Adrien, sourcils froncés acquiesça lentement.  
\- C'est gentil Madame Dupain-Cheng. Mon père est en déplacement, je vais prévenir mon garde du corps. Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous embête pas ?  
\- Voyons ! Bien sûr que non ! Les amis de Marinette sont toujours les bienvenus ici !

A peine Sabine partie, Adrien appela chez lui. Il laissa le message expliquant où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison, puis resta plongé dans ses pensées un instant.  
Il aurait pu se transformer en Chat Noir pour rentrer par les toits, mais la pluie battante rendait l'entreprise périlleuse et désagréable. Il espérait juste que sa présence ne mettrait pas trop Marinette mal à l'aise.

\- A... Adrien ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oh. Oui. C'est juste que ça m'embête de m'imposer.  
\- Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Alya reste tout le temps et elle dit que le lit d'appoint est super confortable.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de l'après midi côte à côte dans le sofa à lire. Marinette était souvent distraite par la présence si proche de l'élu de son coeur, par sa chaleur tout contre elle, et elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis.  
De son côté, bien qu'Adrien ait l'air bien plus absorbé par sa lecture que son amie, il n'en était pas moins troublé par la proximité et le parfum de la jolie métisse. Quoi qu'il en dise, il était loin d'être aussi indifférent qu'il le laissait paraître.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Sabine lorsqu'elle vint les chercher pour le repas du soir. Elle sourit attendrie en notant à quel point ces deux là formaient un joli couple.

Le repas fut une expérience émouvante pour Adrien. Lui qui devait prendre ses repas dans la glaciale salle à manger de sa maison, seul, avec des plats cuisinés par un chef étoilé uniquement, se retrouva inclus dans le repas de famille.  
Tout le monde racontait sa journée. Les plats étaient passés et chacun se servait. La présentation n'était pas digne d'un palace, mais c'était de loin le meilleur repas qu'il put manger...  
Les parents de Marinette lui posèrent des questions sur sa journée comme s'il faisait partie des leurs et il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois depuis la disparition de sa mère qu'il se sentait... aimé à ce point.

Après le repas, il aida Marinette à débarrasser la table, même si elle essaya de l'en dissuader. Puis, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Marinette installa le lit d'appoint pour Adrien et sortit d'un placard une montagne de coussins et de couvertures. Elle les lançait approximativement en direction du lit et l'opération finit en fou rire et en bataille d'oreillers...

Essoufflés, les deux jeunes gens installèrent les coussins pour se faire un petit nid douillet où ils pourraient lire pour Adrien et dessiner pour Marinette.

Au chaud l'un contre l'autre, toute gêne oubliée, dans un cocon de douceur, bercés par la pluie qui tombait toujours avec rage sur le toit, leurs paroles s'espacèrent. Et c'est pratiquement enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
